


stars in the sky

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an art to being an awesome fiance.  Good thing Puck has skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars in the sky

Fact: Noah Puckerman is an awesome fiance.

He’s thoughtful, for one thing, which is why he lets Kurt get a little extra beauty sleep while he grabs the first shower. And then he gets out of the shower and climbs back into bed without bothering to get dressed first, because awesome fiances always give decent wake-up calls.

He nuzzles Kurt’s neck, opens his mouth against the spot he knows drives Kurt crazy and sucks, just a little. Kurt murmurs and presses up against him, neck stretched to give him more room to work with and when his arms slide around Puck’s shoulders he knows Kurt’s awake.

“What time is it?"

“I don’t know, like seven,” Puck answers, scraping his tongue along what passes for stubble on Kurt’s baby-soft skin.

“Mmm,” Kurt says, then, “I should get up and start breakfast,” but he doesn’t make a move to get out of bed.

His fingers are stroking the back of Puck’s scalp in that way that definitely does not make Puck purr like some fat, contented house cat or something and push back into his hand. He hears Kurt laugh, feels it vibrate in his throat where Puck’s mouth is still moving against his skin and smiles into his neck.

“You thinking about spreading a little Christmas cheer of your own, Hummel?” Puck asks, grinning even wider when Kurt snorts a laugh and lets his hand slide down Puck’s back.

“First of all, you don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Kurt reminds him. “Besides, I promised Finn he wouldn’t walk in on anything that would scar him for life."

“What do you think Hudson’s doing right now, babe? He’s not coming back here any time soon. Anyway, we’re going to be a multicultural family or whatever. Just means we get to celebrate everything.”

“I see you’re dressed festively for the occasion,” Kurt says, and when Puck laughs Kurt grins and slides a hand down to palm Puck’s bare ass.

“Hey, I was a Cub Scout; I’m always prepared.”

“Liar,” Kurt says, but he lets Puck push him back onto the mattress.

“I was too a Cub Scout. Until they kicked me out for setting fire to the tent during a camping trip,” Puck says. He hooks his thumbs in the sides of Kurt’s pajama bottoms, and when Kurt lifts his hips off the mattress Puck slides them down. “It totally wasn’t fair, either. I was just trying to earn my campfire badge.”

He grins and leans in for a kiss, but before he makes contact Kurt’s hand lands on the center of his chest to stop him. “At least let me go brush my teeth first.”

“Whatever, babe, you know I don’t care.”

Puck pulls Kurt’s hand away from his chest and pushes forward, planting a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Kurt just to prove his point. He ignores Kurt’s muffled noise of protest, then he threads their fingers together and stretches their arms along the mattress and waits for the moment when Kurt gives.

He feels it in his fingers first, the way they relax in his grip and curl around Puck’s hand. Then Kurt’s lips part, just a little, and his free hand comes up to clutch at Puck's bicep. “We need...”

“Always prepared,” Puck says, then he lets go of Kurt long enough to reach for the lube he dug out of Kurt’s overnight bag after his shower.

Kurt’s laugh is low and kind of dirty, and when he pulls the lube out of Puck’s hand Puck doesn’t fight him. He pushes himself up so Kurt can reach between them, closing a slick fist around Puck’s dick and stroking a few times. When he lets go Puck starts to reach for the lube where Kurt dropped it on the mattress, but a hand closes around his wrist and then Kurt shakes his head against the pillow.

“I don't want to wait.”

“Babe, it’ll just take...”

Kurt’s hand closes around his again, threading their fingers together and tugging until Puck gives in and stretches out on top of him again. “Now, Noah.”

And part of being an awesome fiance is knowing when to argue and when to shut the hell up, so Puck doesn’t argue. Instead he slides a hand under Kurt’s ass to angle his hips up a little, and when Kurt hooks a leg around his waist he lines himself up and slides into tight heat.

Kurt makes a little hitching sound in his throat and arches up against him, and for a second they just stay like that, Kurt’s hand clutching his and Puck’s face buried in his neck. Then he starts moving in slow, deep thrusts, dragging little moans out of Kurt with each one.

If he turns his head a little he can watch Kurt while he fucks him, see the stretch of his neck when he arches against the bed and the way his forehead wrinkles every time he moans, like maybe it kind of hurts. And he’s not crazy about the idea of hurting Kurt, but he thinks that’s probably the point, that Kurt wants to feel it later when they’re hanging out with his family pretending they didn’t spend Christmas morning fucking in his old bedroom.

Puck presses his lips to Kurt’s chin, catching the sharp angle of his jaw with his teeth and then soothing the spot with a kiss. He mouths his way up to Kurt’s ear, and when he hears Kurt moan his name he says, “yeah, baby, I’m right here,” and opens his mouth to suck on Kurt’s neck until he’s whining high in his throat and clenching around Puck’s dick.

Kurt’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are wet and red, parted just enough to let Puck hear every noise he’s making. He kisses his way across Kurt’s cheek to press their mouths together again, tongue pushing past Kurt’s teeth just to prove that yeah, he still doesn’t care. He’ll take the sour taste of sleep, take the bitchy attitude and the occasional freak-outs about whether or not Puck’s going to get bored and leave him. He’ll keep pretending he doesn’t know about them, even, as long as it means he gets Kurt like this, wrecked and needy and too far gone to stop himself from pushing for more.

Puck’s free hand comes up to grip the thigh that’s wrapped around his waist and pushes up just a little, just until Kurt opens that much more. He hears the sigh as he sinks a little deeper, feels it around his cock and pulls out just so he can grind back into Kurt again.

Every time Puck bottoms out Kurt clenches around him, like he’s trying to hold Puck there, like he’s trying to hold onto that feeling for as long as he can. His eyes are closed and he’s clutching at the sheet with one hand like he’s trying to hang on, dick hard and trapped between them and every time Puck’s stomach slides against it he lets out a breathy little moan.

And Puck loves that sound, loves every sound Kurt makes when he’s like this, loves figuring out just how many different sounds he can drag out of Kurt. Like the high, almost painful moan he lets out when Puck shifts just a little and pushes forward to hit that spot inside him that makes him see stars. Or the totally undignified grunt that Kurt makes when Puck starts moving fast, bucking into him as hard as he can and practically lifting them both off the bed.

But his favorite one of all is the way Kurt drags out his name when he wants more but he's too far gone to say the words, when he’s so close but he’s still not quite there, and he needs Puck to pull him over the edge. Puck kisses him hard and reaches above them for the lube, flips it open without looking and lets it spill over his palm and his fingers. He pulls out of Kurt and reaches between them, fists his cock with a slick hand a few times before he shifts onto his knees and pushes back inside Kurt.

That gets him a sharp gasp, then Kurt’s eyes are open and he’s watching Puck move above him. He watches while Puck pushes his knee up to spread him wide again, then reaches between them to close slick fingers around Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s hands are on his shoulders, stroking along every bit of skin he can reach. He rocks down into each thrust, fingers clenching on Puck’s shoulders every time he hits just the right spot and yeah, there’s that grunt he’d deny if Puck ever called him on it.

Puck grins at the thought and leans in close, hand twisting around Kurt’s cock and sliding his thumb across the head. He presses their lips together to swallow Kurt’s moan, pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into him, over and over until Kurt’s panting under him and red with the effort to just keep up.

He’s talking, murmuring encouragement that doesn’t make a lot of sense, but he knows Kurt understands anyway. Knows by the way his fingers dig into Puck’s back, dragging him even further into the tight heat surrounding him. Kurt’s gasping into every snap of Puck’s hips, and Puck can tell how close he is by the way his voice breaks when he says _Noah_ , low and breathy like he doesn’t even know he’s talking.

Puck leans in again and opens his mouth against Kurt’s neck, presses hot, open kisses up to his jaw and then against his mouth. Kurt sucks in a sharp breath and kisses him back, breathing Puck’s air and rocking hard against him and when Puck’s thumb slides across the tip of his cock again, he clenches hard around Puck and comes.

It takes a minute for Kurt to relax enough to let Puck start moving again, but when he does Puck lets go of his cock and braces his hands on the mattress on either side of Kurt’s shoulders to fuck him hard. Kurt keeps moving with him, grinding down into every thrust and making those noises in his throat like he’s never going to get enough.

He’s still clenching around Puck with every stroke, pulling him in even deeper, knees bent and open and just watching Puck fuck him. And it’s Kurt, so it’s already hot, but when it dawns on Puck that this is probably the first time he’s let somebody do this to him in this bed, it’s even hotter. He thrusts forward one more time, bottoming out inside of Kurt and coming, panting Kurt’s name against his neck when he collapses on top of him.

Kurt’s arms slide around his back, hands moving in circles on his skin and Puck grins and presses another kiss to the side of his neck. "How about February?”

“Hmm?” Kurt says, lazy and distracted and Puck wonders how long it’s going to take him to remember that he promised to get up and cook breakfast for everybody.

“For the wedding," Puck says, pushing himself up on one elbow to look down at Kurt. He slides his other hand along Kurt’s thigh where his leg’s still bent next to Puck, catching him just behind the knee and hooking Kurt’s calf over his waist. He’s still buried inside Kurt, and when Puck stretches him open Kurt lets out a little moan and shuts his eyes for a second.

“I figure we’re gonna have to have the whole ceremony for show here, right? But then we’re going to have to go to New York to make it legal. Might be kind of cool, a honeymoon in New York on Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s cold in New York in February.”

“You say that like you think I’m planning to let you out of bed while we’re there,” Puck says, shifting a little, just to prove his point, and dragging another little gasp out of Kurt. “Anyway, if we wait until February next year, that gives me at least two New Years’ worth of tips, plus Halloween and Christmas too. Between that and saving rent money on my place, we might actually be able to afford a honeymoon.”

“Red’s not really my color.” Kurt's eyes flutter open, pupils blown and sort of glazed, but he’s watching Puck like he’s seriously thinking about it. “It looks good on you, though.”

“You look good in everything, babe, I already told you that.”

Puck leans in for a kiss, soft at first but when Kurt sighs under him and parts his lips, Puck takes the in. He feels Kurt’s moan vibrate against his mouth when Puck slips out of him, but Kurt’s leg stays hooked around his waist until Puck pulls back to look at him again.

“We can get married in February, if you want,” Kurt says. His hand’s on the back of Puck’s neck again, fingers stroking across his scalp and sending little shivers of warmth down Puck’s spine. “We’ll have to work quickly, though. A lot of places will already be booked.”

“That’s over a year from now,” Puck says, but the look Kurt gives him tells him he doesn’t know anything about planning a wedding. Which is a fair point, so he lets Kurt push him off and slide out of bed. He rescues his pajamas from between the sheets and pulls them back on, and Puck doesn’t comment on what a shame that is, either, because he knows somebody’s going to come looking for them eventually.

And even if Burt and Mrs. H have the sense to leave them alone, Finn’s going to come dragging home at some point. Puck sighs and throws the sheet back, then he follows Kurt out of bed and catches him around the waist to pull him close again.

“So it’s a date, then?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he lets Puck pull him in for a kiss anyway. When Puck lets him up again he smiles, and it’s kind of shy in a way Puck hasn’t seen for awhile. “It’s a date.”

“Good. So what are we going to do about our names?”

“What about our names?”

“You know, are you taking mine, am I taking yours, or do we do the whole hyphen thing? You’re the one who’s planning to be a big deal fashion designer; maybe I should just take yours.”

Kurt’s blinking up at him like he’s having trouble figuring out what language Puck’s speaking. Or maybe he’s just trying to figure out if he’s serious; chances are he hasn’t even thought about this part, especially considering how long it took him to catch on to the fact that Puck’s serious about getting married.

“You’d do that?”

“What, change my name?” Puck shrugs and runs a hand up Kurt’s back to rest against his neck. “Sure, what the hell? I mean, we could go the Hummel-Puckerman route, if you want. Makes it a little harder on the kids, but it probably builds character or whatever.”

“Kids?”

“Not right away or anything. I mean, you need time to get famous and stuff first, I get that.” Puck frowns at the look on Kurt’s face, his hand leaving Kurt’s neck to curve around his jaw. “What’s the problem, babe? You don’t like kids or something?”

“It’s not...I like them fine. I think. I...I just hadn’t really thought about it, I guess.”

Puck can understand that; he’s the one who has a kid out there somewhere already, after all, so thinking about family is sort of hard for him to avoid. Kurt wasn’t even thinking marriage until a few days ago, so it makes sense that he hasn’t gotten as far as ‘married with kids’ yet. But awesome fiances know how to be patient, so Puck can give Kurt as much time as he needs.

“Well, you can start by deciding if you like Hummel-Puckerman or Puckerman-Hummel. I think the first one flows better or whatever, but I can go either way.”

He plants one last kiss on Kurt’s full bottom lip, then he lets go and turns to search his bag for reasonably clean clothes. For a minute Kurt just stands there looking at him, but when Puck glances up again he flushes and turns toward the bathroom.

“Shower,” Kurt says without looking back. “I need a shower and coffee. Lots of coffee.”

The bathroom door closes before Puck has a chance to answer, but Puck doesn’t mind. He pulls on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt he’s only worn once this week and heads upstairs to start the coffee. It’s just another service he provides as an awesome fiance; he’s pretty good at it, and he figures that means he’ll make a pretty awesome husband too.


End file.
